Reino sin Rey
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Los Mugiwara siempre fueron inseparables, pero cuándo la cuerda más fuerte se rompe, todas las demás dan de sí. Capítulo 1: Explicación de la situación. Capítulo 2: Reeditado
1. El Rey desaparece

**_Reino sin Rey_**

**_Resumen:_**

Los Mugiwara siempre fueron inseparables, pero cuándo la cuerda más fuerte se rompe, todas las demás dan de sí.

_..._

_Bueno, este será otro fic de 2 capítulos. El primer capítulo será una narración que explicará la situación y el otro capítulo será una conversación. Espero lo disfrutéis. Luffy x Nami, la única pareja que me gusta de One Piece. Se ven tan monos... aunque nunca me gustaría que fuesen pareja en el manga/anime originales, no sé, One Piece es un shonen genial como está ahora._

...

**_Capítulo 1. El Rey desaparece._**

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo… y muchísimo más del que inicialmente creyó aguantar. Ahora se preguntaba como nunca se le había ocurrido la solución que ahora la reconfortaba de una manera casi totalitaria. No quedaba mucho de lo que pudiera serle imprescindible, así que decidió emplear todo el dinero que había ganado durante años en un mar dónde ni siquiera sus brújulas y mapas de primera calidad podían servirle de ayuda. Solo aquel estúpido aparatito que aún adornaba su mano, con las tres agujas girando frenéticamente lo conservaba como si fuesen mandarinas.

Siempre había sido de buen beber, por lo que ahora mismo no necesitaba limitarse mientras el alcohol quemaba placenteramente su garganta. Era una sensación casi masoquista, pero el sake se había convertido en su único amigo y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo.

Ahora que ya no tenía ningún objetivo en la vida y que se encontraba demasiado lejos de los que una vez compartieron risas y heridas con ella, Nami se había entregado al invisible hombro protector que le había brindado el alcohol, evitando que su cabeza abriese paso a los molestos recuerdos que desfilaban intentando recordarle lo miserable que era.

Desgraciadamente su banda ya no existía y no precisamente porque ellos hubiesen tenido la voluntad de hacerlo. Simplemente ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente capacitado mentalmente para adquirir una responsabilidad tan grande, como era sustituir el lugar de aquel estúpido e impulsivo chico que, aún podían escuchar dar vueltas y reír como un tonto con Chopper y Usopp, o gritar de admiración ante los inventos de Franky, o gritar por comida a Sanji. Aún podían verle imitar a Zoro o jugar con Robin a las cartas mientras ella a la vez leía algún libro o cantar junto a Brook alguna melodía compuesta por el pervertido esqueleto. Ella aún podía sentirle a su lado, molestándola y haciéndola enojar; aún podía sentir el tacto de su cuello cada vez que la envolvía y obligaba a mostrarle el Log Pose ordenándole zarpar a la isla con menos estabilidad magnética.

No es que su infantil capitán no estuviese con ellos… sino que simplemente ya no eran capaces de observarle con ojos realistas. Aquel incidente en aquella mañana cuando estaban apenas a unos días de cruzar el Red Line para volver a sus tierras natales, fue el detonante que comenzó con la separación de la, paradójicamente, inseparable banda de Los Sombrero de Paja.

Ya había sido bastante raro no haber escuchado los gritos de su capitán exigiendo desayuno al ajetreado cocinero, pero la situación se volvió alarmante cuando después de unos minutos de servido el desayuno, su capitán no apareció por la cocina. Fue Chopper quién se brindó a buscar al moreno y fue además, el portador de la peor noticia que los Mugiwara pudieran haber escuchado en su vida. Su capitán, a quién habían convertido en el II Rey de los Piratas, había desaparecido.

No hubo indicios de pelea ni de que se lo hubiesen llevado a rastras, simplemente, había desaparecido. Al principio no cundió el pánico y decidieron esperar, pero esa noche, su capitán tampoco había vuelto. Los nervios estuvieron un poco más notorios pero se acostaron a dormir sin problemas.

Pero pasaron días… semanas… y su capitán no aparecía. Entonces decidieron buscarle por toda la ciudad donde habían echado el ancla y ni un mínimo rastro. No era propio de Luffy desaparecer sin avisar, así que el horror entre la tripulación se extendió como un gas invade un laberinto (La oreja de Van Gogh).

Sin embargo, la confianza de los Mugiwara en su capitán había evolucionado tanto en los últimos años que decidieron esperarle. Pero pasaron las semanas… los meses… los años… dos, tres años y hubo una tensa y asfixiante discusión entre todos sus miembros.

Nadie quería abandonar el barco y ninguno quería abandonar la espera, pero la última vela que había estado derritiendo su esperanza se consumió completamente. Ya todos habían perdido la esperanza de que su capitán, algún día regresara.

Hubo muchas opiniones al respecto. Robin pensaba que la Marina le había arrestado y lo habían llevado a Impel Down, pero no estaba allí cuando la invadieron para buscarle, provocando un revuelto que les costó varios prisioneros a la Marina. La recompensa aumentó para todos ellos considerablemente.

Brook pensaba que había ido a Amazon Lily a mirarle las bragas a las chicas y Sanji estuvo de acuerdo, así que fueron allá, pero tampoco estaba y tuvieron que mentir a la Emperatriz Pirata para que no montara un escándalo y quisiera irse con ellos.

Era obvio que no le habían ejecutado, ya que sería una noticia pública, como con el Primer Rey Pirata, Gol D. Roger o su hijo, Portgas D. Ace.

Los demás entraron en pánico y discutieron sobre lo que tendrían que hacer, al aceptar las palabras del segundo al mando, Roronoa Zoro. Debían elegir un nuevo capitán, ya que Luffy, después de tres años sin dar noticia, no volvería… Aunque eso era lo que decían, todos y cada uno de ellos, estaban seguros que Luffy si lo haría, él volvería y por eso continuaron con su viaje. Luffy era el II Rey de los Piratas y sin duda, sabría cómo encontrarlos.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza navegaron durante varios años por los mares y todo prometía ser igual, al menos al principio. Zoro había sido votado como el capitán y hacía su trabajo como un verdadero capitán lo haría pero, con el tiempo, la moral de Zoro se fue desmoronando hasta que concluyó que no era digno de ocupar el sitio de su capitán y que nunca, nunca, iba a ser el capitán que el Sunny-Go necesitaba.

Esa fue la primera cuerda que dio de sí. Zoro fue el primero en abandonar el barco. Recogió sus katanas y todas sus cosas y se fue, bajo la mirada reprochadora del resto. El había dicho que lo único que lo unía a la banda era el único motivo de convertir a Luffy en el rey de los piratas y que si ya lo había conseguido, no tenía por qué seguir jugando a los piratas con ellos y que tenía que largarse, ya que tenía cuentas pendientes con Dracule Mihawk, para discutir el título del mejor Espadachín del Mundo.

La segunda fue Robin pero ella no dio razones. Ella sentía lo mismo que todos y por eso nadie le pidió explicaciones. Simplemente recogió todos sus libros y sus apuntes de arqueología y bajó del barco. Desapareció cuando el cielo anunció la primera hora del día y aunque estaba de espaldas y nadie consiguió verle el rostro, todos podían sentir que aquella mujer que nunca demostraba más emociones que una sonrisa cómplice, estaba llorando como cuándo pidió a gritos volver con ellos en Enies Lobby.

Les siguió Usopp, quién no había aguantado mucho el imaginarse que Luffy seguía con ellos. Decidió marchar y visitar el país de los guerreros, Elbaf, el cual había sido su sueño desde que conoció a Dorry y Brogy. Usopp también lloró, pero se encargó de hacerlo en privado, el día anterior a su decisión, aunque Nami pudo escucharle. Pero el cobarde y mentiroso chico era lo suficientemente fuerte para no dar vuelta atrás con una decisión como esa, otra vez, nadie dijo nada.

Luego fue Chopper, el reno si lloró a moco tendido cuando se despidió de los que quedaban. Aún quedaban muchas hierbas medicinales que descubrir, medicamentes que crear y no quería estancarse en una tripulación que con cada minuto perdía sus fuerzas para seguir adelante. Se marchó a mitad de la tarde con una mochila enorme a su espalda. Lloró hasta que se quedó totalmente seco.

Luego fue Sanji. El cocinero, al igual que Zoro, no soltó una lágrima, pero su expresión era más que suficiente para demostrar lo que todos estaban sintiendo. Con nada más que su caja de fósforos y algunos tesoros que Nami le dio, el pervertido cocinero dejó la tripulación para crear su propio restaurante con los mismos ''códigos morales'' que el Baratie.

Luego fue Brook, quién decidió retomar su carrera como Soul King y compartir sus canciones con el resto del mundo. EL esqueleto dijo que no iba a llorar, agregando que no tenía ojos para hacerlo y su reconfortante ''Yohoho''. Franky y Nami sonrieron aunque no de la misma forma que siempre. Brook terminó con una expresión de ganas de llorar, sin conseguirlo y se marchó con su guitarra.

Quedando solo Nami y Franky, el cyborg pervertido quería montar un negocio, dónde repararía barcos de piratas con daños por haber intentado dominar el Grand Line. Nami no tenía fuerzas para poner alguna objeción así que le pidió que la llevase a su tierra natal y que luego se fuera con el barco. Franky así lo hizo, la dejó en Cocoyasi y partió con el barco.

Así fue como Nami se quedó allí y como se reunió con sus seres queridos. Pero nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Después de varios años estaba ahí, en ese bar, consumiendo toda su cordura en tragos que le quemaban la garganta pero que aún así alejaba sus recuerdos. Observaba su cartel de busca en la taberna con una recompensa que sobrepasaba los 5o millones. Una cifra de la que nunca se dio por enterada hasta ese momento.

No solo estaba ella, sino que había una fila de carteles de ''Se busca'' de toda la tripulación, por orden cronológico. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al recordar la primera cifra de Chopper de 5o berries, por error, al pensar que era su mascota, y que ahora como la suya, sobrepasaba los 5o millones.

Observó la de su capitán, con la foto del primer cartel, esa sonrisa que tantas veces alejó sus dudas y la de todos. Él tenía la recompensa más alta de todos y la más alta del mundo. Su recompensa había sobrepasado fácilmente los 900 000 000 millones, pero ningún caza recompensas se atrevía a intentarlo con él o con alguna de su banda. Todos sabían lo que pasaría si algún Mugiwara estaba amenazado.

Nami sonrió por unos segundos sin darse cuenta y volvió a pegarle un trago a su botella. No supo por cuánto tiempo tuvo a un sujeto sentado a su lado, que la observaba ahogarse en el licor o al menos así lo sentía ella, ya que llevaba una capucha que le tapaba la cara.

Le observó con desprecio haciendo una mueca con su boca.

– Si no quieres nada, lárgate –le dijo con rudeza y le hizo un ademán de largarse con la mano, pero el sujeto no le hizo ningún caso y se quedó allí sin moverse, hasta que Nami lo escuchó hablar por fin.

– ¿Qué hace la navegante más talentosa del mundo pudriéndose en un bar como este?

– ¿AH? –Nami volvió a mirarle con desprecio y el hombre prosiguió.

– Estoy creando mi propia banda de piratas y quiero que _tú_ seas mi navegante.

...

_Bueno, como en mi anterior Fic, espero comentarios de qué les pareció, siempre es bueno algún comentario para animarte. Gracias por leer._


	2. El que buscaba una navegante

_Y se que dije que iba a hacer un tercer capítulo pero es que me dio pereza inventarme una conversación completa y el capítulo me iba a salir muy corto. Así que preferí explicar las cosas aquí. Está todo ligeramente explicado ya que no voy a montarme toda una narración de cómo fue la cosa, no es el punto._

_Bueno, segundo y último capítulo, gracias a **5nami5 clea everlasting Neytan **y** Nixfire **por comentar, si me aburro mucho hago una continuación, nos vemos._

_…_

_**Capítulo 2: El que buscaba una navegante.**_

* * *

– _Estoy creando mi propia banda de piratas y quiero que _tú_ seas mi navegante._

Nami pestañeo varias veces para procesar las palabras que aquel sujeto había soltado. ¿Qué quería que ella fuera su navegante? Soltó una carcajada bastante sonora. Ese tipo se estaba burlando de ella. Un principiante no podía simplemente sentarse delante de la mejor navegante del mundo y ex-miembro de la tripulación del Rey Pirata y pedirse que fuese parte de su tripulación. Le reconocía un buen par, pero no podía resistirse a reír.

– ¿Intentas robarle la navegante al Rey de los Piratas? Eres muy valiente.

– Estaría robándola si fueses todavía su navegante.

– Veo que estás informado de los últimos acontecimientos… –dijo Nami dando otro buche a su botella y haciendo una pausa relativamente larga–. No volveré a ser navegante, así que márchate.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque soy la navegante del Rey Pirata y si él no está, no quiero ser la navegante de otro.

– Es una lealtad muy excesiva, ¿no crees?

– No es cuestión de lealtad es solo que… –Nami miró su botella haciendo una pausa–. ¿Por qué tengo que decirte nada? Eres un extraño.

– Será porque los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… –dijo el hombre y rió, de una manera extraña, pero rió–. Y cuéntame, ¿por qué no quieres ser otra vez navegante de nadie?

– Porque no son Luffy –y volvió a dar otro trago.

Durante un breve período de tiempo el sujeto no dijo nada y Nami confió en que se iría y la dejaría ahogarse tranquila en sus penas pero el tipo, volvió a hablar.

– Wo… ¿y qué tenía de especial el Rey de los Piratas?

– ¿No te estás pasando con las preguntas? Podría matarte, aquí y ahora. Soy pirata, podría hacerlo y no tendría ningún tipo de carga moral –amenazó Nami acompañada por una mirada irritada.

– Se que no lo harás… y sé que quieres desahogarte. Estoy dispuesto a ser tu paño de lágrimas.

– Bueno… supongo que puedo hacerlo. Estoy borracha y mañana no me acordaré. No tendré de qué arrepentirme.

– ¿Y bien…?

– Luffy era… –pausa–, un completo imbécil.

– ¿Eso es todo? –el sujeto soltó una risa.

– No he terminado –le dijo molesta–. Era un imbécil pero… era un imbécil en el que podías confiar. Nunca dirías que era el Rey Pirata si lo conocías en persona. Eso nos ha sido siempre una ventaja ya que los enemigos piensan que es débil y que los rumores son solo rumores y se confían pero, Luffy siempre acababa pateándoles el culo. Era increíble el talento que tenía de hacer amigos y causar destrozos a cada sitio que íbamos. Era... increíble... –Nami lo vio asentir y siguió hablando–. Pero era tan imbécil… arriesgando su vida en cada batalla sin importarle lo que el resto sentíamos. Sin importar lo que yo sentía…

Nami hizo otra pausa para pedirle al mesero otra botella porque ya se había terminado la quinta. El empleado se la trajo y le dio un largo trago. Arrugó la frente para resistir el sabor amargo del alcohol y también para sobrellevar la sensación tan dolorosa que le provocaba hablar de eso. Pero aún así se sentía como si se estuviese desintoxicando así que optó por contarle todo aquel extraño que posiblemente mañana no recordaría.

– Luego vino aquella noticia… –se llevó la mano a la cabeza aún con la botella en ella–, y Luffy seguía sonriendo sin darle importancia y yo no era capaz de hacerlo tal cual solo… solo salí huyendo. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar y fingir que estaba tan bien como él. Luego despareció y ese fue el final de todo –concluyó dándole un largo trago, esperando que el hombre dijera algo.

– ¿Y qué crees que le pudo haber pasado?

– Definitivamente murió.

– ¿Por qué crees eso?

– Chopper dijo que Luffy había abusado demasiado de sus habilidades, agregándole las dos veces que recibió el tratamiento de hormonas y el tratamiento del veneno por parte de Ivanov. A Luffy no le quedaban muchos años de vida. Han pasado casi 10 años, definitivamente no puede seguir vivo.

– Eres muy negativa, deberías tener más confianza en tu capitán.

– ¡¿Y QUÉ MÁS LE PUDO HABER PASADO?! –gritó casi con una voz gutural y dio un golpe fortísimo en la barra alertando a todos los demás que estaban frente al pedazo de madera–. Luffy es demasiado escandaloso para pasar desapercibido durante tanto tiempo.

– ¿Pero no estuvo 2 años pasando desapercibido? –cuestionó el desconocido.

– Si, pero tenía una buena razón… La teníamos todos.

– ¿No crees que ahora también podría tener una buena razón?

– No lo sé… no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde aquel entonces…

– ¿Y qué dijo la Marina de la desaparición del Rey Pirata?

– Es bastante obvio. Dijeron que lo habían capturado y enviado a Impel Down. Después de unos años la gente se olvidó de Luffy.

– ¿Y qué me dices de sus nakamas?

– Ellos… –Nami meneó la botella en su mano y sonrió con amargura–, siguieron con esa estúpida idea de que Luffy volvería, pero ninguno podía ocultar que lo que realmente sentía. Todos habíamos perdido la esperanza –otra pausa–. Hace muchos años que no sé nada de ellos… pero sé que cada uno ha hecho su vida por separado –bebió–. La última vez que nos reunimos, hace unos años, se podía notar el progreso.

– Cuéntame más…

– Pues verás –ella se acomodó en su silla–. Zoro es el mejor espadachín del mundo y acabó casándose con… bueno aunque estoy borracha sé que no debería decirte eso, los metería a ambos en un lío –el tipo asintió–. Sanji-kun… tiene su propio restaurante y también algunas zorras para su ''consumo propio'' –hizo las comillas aún con la botella en sus manos–. Franky creó un astillero para piratas, Robin… después de descifrar toda la historia durante el Siglo Vacío y ahora tiene una biblioteca clandestina; Brook todavía sigue siendo Soul King y ahora es muy rico –señaló un cartel dónde salía la cara de Brook–; Usopp volvió a si país natal; Chopper también y yo… –hizo una pausa como pensándose bien lo que iba a decir–… yo estoy aquí…

– No parece que tengas una vida de la que fardar como el resto –Nami rió de alguna forma que parecía más bien que hubiese rechistado–. Entonces, sé mi navegante.

– Te acabo de decir que no. ¡Y ni se te ocurra secuestrarme! Estoy harta de que todos me secuestren.

– No pienso hacerlo, serás mi nakama por tu propia voluntad.

– ¿En serio? –Nami ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia con aquel sujeto que no paraba de hacer preguntas y decir cosas que en su opinión, no eran más que estupideces, parecía que estaba burlándose de ella–. Mira, hay más navegantes talentosas en estos mares, ¿por qué precisamente yo? Ya renuncié al mar hace mucho tiempo.

– Porque yo te quiero a _ti_… y ya lo he decidido. Serás _tú_ y nadie más.

Nami le observó de reojo. Había algo demasiado familiar en esas palabras. De alguna forma ese sujeto estaba actuando exactamente como su capitán.

– Esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes.

– Hazme caso, lo serás antes de que termine esta noche.

– ¡Basta! –gritó dando en la mesa–. ¡No seré la navegante de nadie más que no sea Luffy!

– ¿Por qué tanta lealtad?

– Porque Luffy… Luffy es un mi salvador. De no ser por él aún estaría haciendo mapas para el bastardo de Arlong. No quiero estar con nadie más que no sea él… Él fue la calma que borró todo rastro de la tempestad que había sido mi vida hasta que le conocí… Si no hubiese sido por él… jamás habría podido reír desde el fondo de mi corazón.

– Hablas como si hubieses estado enamorada de él.

Las palabras la congelaron y solo sintió ganas de agarrar a ese tipo por el cuello del saco que llevaba. Pero no quería montar un escándalo en su propia villa así que dejó que el alcohol hiciese su trabajo y la relajara. Aquel hombre estaba sacando al aire recuerdos que preferiría dejar estancados en su mente.

– No es como que ese imbécil se fuese a dar cuenta… –dijo por fin, sacando una sonrisa que se pudo distinguir debajo de la oscuridad del rostro del sujeto–, de lo que significaba para mí.

– ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si se enterara?

– Éramos nakamas. No podía arriesgarme a perder su amistad solo por este sentimiento estúpido. No hubiese podido soportarlo. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue ignorarlo.

– ¿Y si el sintiese lo mismo?

La carcajada hubiera sido ensordecedora si no hubiese habido música de fondo.

– Él era un idiota que solo pensaba en comer, aventuras y ser el Rey Pirata. Un niño que no hubiese comprendido el concepto.

– Pero ahora habría madurado, ¿no crees?

– Eso si siguiera vivo.

– Shishishi, Nami, ¿en serio tan poca fe tienes en mí?

– ¿AH?

Cuando Nami giró el rostro llegó a una repentina conclusión.

– He bebido demasiado, ya estoy teniendo alucinaciones.

– Shishishi, siempre tan graciosa, Nami.

– No… no puede ser.

Sin saber cómo, sus mejillas se convirtieron en cataratas y sus brazos en grilletes. Estaba aferrada con tanta fuerza al sujeto que hasta hace poco había estado cubriendo su rostro que si no fuese de goma le habría roto los huesos. Lloró, gritó, mojó su ropa y su cara. Se restregó todo lo que pudo en él para auto-convencerse de que no era una alucinación. Qué su capitán, su salvador, _su_ Luffy, estaba siendo apretado por sus brazos.

Fueron segundos, minutos, que importaba, cuando se separó aún estaba ahí, mirándole con ojos redondos y negros, con su cicatriz arrugada por su enorme sonrisa.

– Luffy… –susurró como temiendo hasta pronunciar su nombre podría hacerle desaparecer de dónde estaba.

– Nami…

Luffy nunca previno que Nami cambiara tan radicalmente de estado de anime y le pegó un coscorrón que de su cabeza salía tanto humo como cuando utilizaba el Gia Secando.

– ¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? Sin dejar un rastro, ni una pista?!

– Encontrando la forma de estar con mis nakamas durante mucho tiempo, Nami –dijo el adolorido capitán acariciándose el coscorrón.

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Y por qué no nos avisaste?!

– Ivanov dijo que era un tratamiento que podía durar muchos años y que si no os avisaba vosotros seguiríais con vuestras vidas...

– Eso fue muy egoísta, Luffy –gritó ella ofendida y sacando lágrimas–. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasamos todos sin saber nada de ti? Pensamos que te podía haber capturado la marina... incluso que podías haber muerto...

– Lo siento, Nami –se disculpó él con una sonrisa nerviosa y que demostraba lo mucho que se había arrepentido de no haber dado señales de vida durante tantos años–. Pero era un precio que había que pagar si quería pasar muchísimos años más con vosotros...

– Tonto… –dijo ya recuperando la compostura y observó su cara una vez más y le acarició el rostro una vez más, para cerciorarse, de que no era una alucinación.

– Entonces, ¿ahora si serás mi navegante?

– Baka… hasta mi último aliento.

Y sin masticarlo mucho Nami se lanzó hacia su capitán y alcanzó sus labios humedeciéndolos y a aferrándolos a los suyos hasta que terminó agitada y sin aliento. Luffy sonrió contra su boca y ella hizo lo mismo.

– ¡YOSH! –el Rey Pirata golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño como solía hacerlo–. Vamos al barco, Nami. Todos nos están esperando.

– ¿Todos…? –hizo mueca de interrogación.

– ¡UH!

Asintió con ahínco y los dos salieron rápidamente del local.

– ¿Ese no era el Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy? –preguntó algún desconocido.

– Si –respondió otro.

Para cuando el resto de la taberna se dio cuenta de la vuelta del Rey de los Piratas, Luffy y Nami solo pudieron escuchar los gritos de alarma y asombro desde muy, muy lejos.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, Nami pudo verlo con claridad: enorme, elegante, fuerte; el Sunny-Go reclamaba la atención de cualquier espectador que pasara por allí. Y en la cubierta, con una sonrisa arrogante de lado, con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa todavía infantil, con la boca exageradamente abierta y el afro intachable, con un tanga y pose SUPAR, con pose de héroe y tirachinas gigante en mano y con un cigarro humeante, la banda de los Sombrero de Paja, esperaba expectante, el regreso del último nakama.

Y para cuándo la calavera con un sombrero de paja se encontró hondeando en lo más alto de un barco pirata legendario el mundo temblaba, porque la tripulación del Sombreo de Paja volvía a las andadas.

...

**_Nixfire,_**_ demasiado obvio, no ? xDD Por ahí iban los tiros._


End file.
